Falso dios
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: ¿Cuándo había comenzado a creerle…? ¿Cuándo… empezó a amarlo? [Personajes: España, Imperio Azteca]


Titulo: Falso dios

**Resumen**: ¿Cuándo había comenzado a creerle…? ¿Cuándo… empezó a amarlo?

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Imperio Azteca, Antonio/España

**Género**: Angst, romance, yaoi

**Rating**: ¿+13? (?)

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Mientes tan bien (Sin bandera)

**Disclaimer**: Representante del Imperio Azteca = mío. Antonio = algún día será mío, per por el momento es de Himaruya (?)

**Notas**: Estaba entre ese título y "mientes tan bien", como la canción. Ambos igual de fails, ya saben que no se me da eso de poner títulos :/ (?). En fin, ojalá les guste ^^

**OoOoOoOoO**

"_Quetzalcóatl_…". No, no era él… Pero asintió, él asintió. Tras recibir la explicación, aceptó ser aquél dios con forma de serpiente y plumas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, ahora supuestamente encarnado en humano.

_"Todo esto es tuyo"_. No, eso tampoco era cierto. Nada era de él, nada pertenecía a ese extranjero –salvo, quizás, el oro que ya se le había entregado con la esperanza de que, con eso, se marchara de regreso a su tierra–.

—Todo… —Esa sonrisa… Esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro del invasor. Esa maldita impotencia en su propio ser, disimulada con su acostumbrado semblante duro.

—Sí… Todo tuyo —. La reafirmación obligada. ¿Por qué? El extranjero no era un dios, él no creía que lo fuera; su propio jefe no creía que realmente lo fuera. ¿Por qué tratarlo como tal? ¿Acaso por miedo a que realmente fuera Quetzalcóatl? ¿Miedo a recibir un castigo de la serpiente emplumada? ¿O era porque sabían que no podían ganar una guerra contra aquél invasor, que ya, incluso, tenía a otros pueblos indígenas como aliados? ¡Ja! Eso merecía una risa irónica que no saldría de sus labios. No conocía las razones de su tlatoani, y no estaba seguro de sus propias razones para mentir y soportar mentiras, no estaba seguro de porqué se sometía así… Él, el gran Imperio Azteca, reducido a subordinado de alguien que pretendía hacerse pasar por dios, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

¿Algo que no era mentira?

_"Te amo…". _¿Cuándo es qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a considerarlo un dios _real_? ¿Cómo es que su mundo se había vuelto _aparentemente_ _mejor_ con ese extranjero a su lado? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué veía todo como algo bueno si su pueblo aún no aceptaba a los extranjeros, si su pueblo sufría? ¿Por qué… se cerraba a la realidad y hacía caso de todo lo que dijera aquél falso dios, ahora real –de cierta forma– para él?

¡El Imperio Español sí que era bueno mintiendo! Ya había comenzado a creerle… No, ¡ya le creía! Creía todo: que todo era por su bien, que era un dios, que también le amaba… ¿La mujer maya que lo acompañaba, haciendo papel de traductora? ¡Ella no era nadie! Sólo una mera traductora. El importante era el Imperio Azteca, el Imperio Español le quería… Le quería _de verdad_.

"¿Tienes más oro?" Oro… Oro a cambio de amor. ¡Vaya farsa más obvia! Obvia para cualquiera pero no para Azteca, claro está; él seguía teniendo fe ciega en su amado _dios_, en el dios que también _le amaba_ a él. El dios en el que confió… el dios que lo traicionó… el dios que tuvo un hijo con "_esa mujer poca cosa que sólo servía de traductora_".

—Lo siento mucho… —. El "dios" que ahora se atrevía a disculparse y a derramar lágrimas frente a él, todo eso mientras le arrebataba la vida.

—No te disculpes… —. ¿Qué su exterior se veía completamente mal? ¡Ja! Su interior estaba mucho peor, demasiado destrozado… Demasiado dolido. Sentía fuertes punzadas en su corazón y una impotencia cómo nunca antes la había sentido. Había sido traicionado… por todos, y el principal responsable era su _dios_. Pero no, ni en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a cambiar su expresión dura, esa seguiría hasta el final… Al menos, eso pretendía.

—En serio lo siento… Te amo… —. Pensar algo es más fácil que hacerlo…

No pudo... No pudo mantener la expresión de siempre tras escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del español. Dolían… más que cualquier golpe, más que cualquier herida provocada por cualquier arma, esas palabras dolían… mataban.

El gran Imperio Azteca… ¿llorando cuál chiquilla con el corazón roto? Increíble, pero cierto. ¡Estaba llorando! Lo estaban matando y él sólo podía llorar.

—Y yo… a ti… —. Sus últimas palabras, su último aliento, su última mirada, su último pensamiento, su último latido, las únicas lágrimas que se atrevió a mostrar a alguien… Todo eso había sido dedicado al español, todo eso y más. Su vida entera, su alma, su corazón, todo pertenecía al Imperio Español, quizá desde el primer momento en que lo vio acercarse a Tenochtitlan.

Arrepentimiento, lágrimas, un fuerte abrazo y verdadero amor… Eso es lo único que pudo darle aquél _dios español_ al final.

—Verdadero amor… —musitó el imperio vencedor, _el dios_; luego soltó una risa irónica ante ese pensamiento. ¡Pero si lo había matado! ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a decir que le amaba si lo había matado? ¡Dios! Ahora mismo estaba aferrado al cuerpo del cadáver… Su propio cinismo le sorprendía —. Te amo, te amo, te amo… — Se aferró más a él, hecho un mar de lágrimas, como si con eso pudiera borrar lo que había hecho —. ¿Tú me amas… aún…? — "Aún después de esto", ese era el fin de la cuestión que no pudo concluir, pues se rompió por completo. Sus hombres le miraban a lo lejos, sin atreverse a acercarse. El Imperio Maya le observaba a lo lejos, cargando a un pequeño bebé, el recién nacido pueblo mestizo… El nuevo representante de ese territorio.

—Esto fue lo mejor… —murmuró para sí misma, dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse con el bebé en brazos. Tras ella fueron soldados españoles y el resto de pueblos indígenas que habían ayudado en batalla. De nada serviría que se quedaran ahí, el Imperio Español necesitaba estar a solas con aquél hombre que confió en él y ahora yacía muerto gracias a las mismas manos españolas.

Ambos, Azteca y España, habían quedado destrozados… La diferencia era que uno sobrevivió a los daños, y el otro… no.

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Notas finales: como de costumbre, siento que falta algo… :/ Pero también siento que redundaré mucho si trato de continuarlo uwu So… espero que les guste así como está :D


End file.
